


恶作剧之吻

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top jisungbottom chenle恶作剧之吻的设定弱智xxj文生日快乐小乐
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	恶作剧之吻

恶作剧之吻①  
壳/弱智xxj文

A班的钟辰乐学长，  
你好，我是f班的朴志星。  
说起来写这封信多少有点难为情，因为目睹了你在蓝球场上的英姿，所以对你一见钟情了。我知道你在a班，我在f班，我们之间相差有年级第一名到年级第一千名，但是真爱可以跨越时间跨越阶级跨越性别，我相信一定也可以跨越这九百九十九的距离。  
请问你可不可以跟我交往？  
以上。

F班的朴志星  
2019年5月23日

朴志星同学，  
你好，我收到了你的信。  
篮球场的篮，你写错了，写成了蓝色的蓝，请记得改一下。因为我跟你哥朴志晟是哥们儿，所以看在他的面子上给你写了回信。我觉得现在你还小，应当以学业为重，所以很抱歉我不能答应跟你交往。  
ps我把这封信拿给你哥朴志晟看了，顺便让他有空给你补习补习语文。

A班钟辰乐  
2019年5月24日

尊敬的朴志晟学长，  
你好，我是f班的钟辰雷。  
写这封信我下了很大的决心，第一次见到你是在校庆演出的舞台上，你动人的舞姿打动了我的心。  
昨晚梦到库里了，还有你也在，我不像我哥打球那么好，所以库里一直在进球，但是你很英勇从库里手里夺下了球，运了几下三步上篮，太帅了。  
因为我们在梦里相遇很有缘分，所以建议你答应跟我交往。  
此致，敬礼。

2019年5月24日

钟辰雷同学，  
你好，你是f班的倒数第二名，我是a班的正数第二名，这种缘分我觉得不算是什么好缘分，我不跟笨蛋玩，所以对不起我没法答应你的交往。

A班朴志晟  
2019年5月25日

钟辰雷同学，  
你好，对不起，很抱歉我的bking发言伤透了你的心，我已经被你哥教育了一番，再次向你道歉。  
以及我也觉得现在我们应当以学业为重，你以后会遇到更好的人。

A班朴志晟  
2019年5月26日

亲爱的钟辰乐学长，  
你好，谢谢你的回信，我决定珍藏起来过塑一下挂在床头。昨晚睡觉梦到你在玩一个飞机模型，不小心弄到房顶上，然后你取了下来，笑眯眯的看着我。啊呀，太可爱了，这可怎么办，感觉一觉醒来更喜欢你了。  
虽然你没办法答应跟我交往，但是我会努力追你的。请相信我的毅力和决心！

F班朴志星  
2019年5月27日

朴志星同学，  
你好，我觉得你现在喜欢的人并不是我，而是一个对我的幻影，真正了解我之后也许就不会喜欢我了。所以如果太喜欢我的话，下次我给你发送十张超丑自拍。

A班钟辰乐  
2019年5月27日

不再尊敬的朴志晟，  
你好，我哥把你揍了一顿这件事，虽然是你错在先，但是我也有一点抱歉。我不是笨蛋，我只是学习比较偷懒，如果我努力学习成绩提高到全年级前一百，你会答应跟我交往的事吗？

F班的钟辰雷  
2019年5月27日

对此我很抱歉的钟辰雷同学，  
你好，你努力学习的决定很好，但是和你交往这件事，我也没办法考虑。

A班朴志晟  
2019年5月27日

亲爱的钟辰乐学长，  
你好，很抱歉告诉你这件事，看到你的十张丑照之后，觉得你更可爱更喜欢了。关于你不能答应我交往这件事，可不可以再想想办法？  
我最近因为被拒绝的事情，茶不思饭不想的，更没心思学习了。

F班朴志星  
2019年5月28日

朴志星同学，  
你好，你喜欢我确实是你自己的事，学习也是你自己的事。我希望你可以学会成熟，不要把自己的压力转嫁给别人，这是一种心理上的pua行为，请你正视自己，同时也正视我。  
如果学习上有问题可以来找我，其他方面还是算了吧。语文找你哥比较好，他天天写小说，作文也经常是我们班的范文。

A班钟辰乐  
2019年5月29日

朴志晟，  
你们家的事我知道了，对此我很抱歉。你爸跟我爸妈当年居然是死党？这件事还让我蛮意外的，反正是同班同学，住进来我也不介意。但是你弟暗恋我的事请问你知道吗？希望你能帮忙一起处理处理，不然以后的日子会很尴尬。

钟辰乐  
2019年5月31日

钟辰乐，  
我已经劝说你弟好好学习了，至于你说的具体我也不知道要怎么处理，我弟弟志星很内向很怕生，很乖巧，我会多引导他，也请你对他多多帮助。

朴志晟  
2019年5月31日

朴志晟，  
你要跟我交往吗？  
别误会，不是真的那种，假装交往，如果我跟你交往了的话，你弟跟我弟应该会知难而退专心学习。

钟辰乐  
2019年6月3日

钟辰乐，  
好啊，我们今天就算第一天了。

朴志晟  
2019年6月3日

朴志晟，  
说实话你跟我哥交往是假的吧，为了骗我的。  
Ps我怎么不知道你还有个弟弟，重点是他居然跟我一个班？ 

钟辰雷  
2019年6月5日

钟辰雷同学，  
你好，我没骗你，我们是真的在交往，不信你去问你哥。  
Ps我弟弟很内向也很怕生，你们是一个班的同学，也劳烦请你多多照顾一下他。

朴志晟  
2019年6月5日

哥，  
你为什么要跟辰乐哥接吻……  
既然你们两个在交往直接告诉我就好了嘛，干嘛要当着我和钟辰雷的面接吻……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我的初恋……冲击也太大了！

朴志星  
2019年6月6日

钟辰乐，  
你好，吻你的事情我很抱歉，我也不知道怎么回事，辰雷说不相信我脑子一热就……就这么做了。但是就像你说的我们只是在演戏假装给他们两个看，你不会介意吧。  
你是我在学校最好的朋友，我希望我们之间的友谊不会因为这个吻而发生什么意外。  
请原谅我，因为我真的很珍惜你。

朴志晟  
2019年6月6日

朴志星同学，  
你好，关于我哥和你哥正在交往这件事，我也没什么办法，但是事情已经发生了。悲伤和心碎是我们每个人成长过程当中都要经历的，所以总要学着去接受。（这句话写的好好，我要记在摘抄本上，以后写作文的时候可以用。）  
总之，哭一会儿就足够了，你在隔壁都哭两个多小时，现在已经要到凌晨零点钟了，明天还要上课，请不要再哭了。  
如果实在忍不住的话，我有一个办法，倒一杯温水，把注意力转移到喝水上来，全神贯注地一口一口慢慢喝下去，然后深呼吸，这样情绪就能一点一点平复下来。  
我给你倒了杯水，在门外放着，你看到信的时候可以试试这个办法。

钟辰雷  
2019年6月6日

钟辰乐，  
你还好吗，昨天那件事之后，一直到今天一整个上午你都没有跟我说一句话……

朴志晟  
2019年6月7日

朴志晟，  
哈哈哈什么事？我们昨天什么事也没发生。

钟辰乐  
2019年6月7日

钟辰乐，  
你没事就好，舞蹈社今天下午排练，你要来吗？我们现在不是在交往中吗，演戏也要做全套。  
如果有空就来看看吧，你来的话我会很开心。

朴志晟  
2019年6月7日

钟辰雷同学，  
你好，昨晚收到了你的信，也试了试你的办法，最后幸运地睡着了，谢谢你。你是怎么知道这个方法的，因为也有过这样难过的时刻吗？  
你和辰乐一样都很好，今天在教室里主动跟我对话的时候，我有点意外。因为害怕跟人接触，所以总是习惯坐在座位上看着窗外发呆，窗外能看到很多不同的景色。我有时候会想，如果我可以像哥哥那样，优秀活泼就好了。可能这样的话，就能收获到爱了。

和你同班的朴志星  
2019年6月7日

朴志星同学，  
你好。这个办法是我哥告诉我的，虽然看起来很开朗，又考全校第一名蛮厉害的，他也会有不开心的时候，所以也会哭着给朋友打电话诉说自己的难过。  
朴志星同学，请先正视自己，每个人都有长处和不足，在你看不到的地方，我哥也会做一些糗事。虽然我是f班的，但我很自信从来不把自己当笨蛋，我只是不喜欢学习而已，我不擅长学习。你也不是笨蛋，也没有必要像你哥那样，我们自己就是最独特的。请相信自己。  
你主动给我哥写信，就等于说迈出了第一步。我们没有办法不和世界建立联系，也没有办法一直把自己关在小宇宙里。  
Ps窗边的景色好看吗，下次换座位我想和你做同桌一起看。

和你同班的钟辰雷  
2019年6月8日

朴志星同学，  
pppppppps今天早上洗漱的时候我偷偷看到你把眼镜摘下来露出脸，不知道你有没有意识到自己长得跟你哥一样很帅这件事，约个时间我陪你去换个发型换个眼镜，你愿意吗？我看你这副遮眼蘑菇头以及老土黑框眼镜不顺眼很久了，失恋第一步从改变自己走出现状开始。

和你同班的钟辰雷  
2019年6月8日

钟辰乐，  
谢谢你来看我的排练，现在我们整个社团都知道你在和我交往了，诶嘿。

朴志晟  
2019年6月9日

朴志晟，  
你确实跳得很好，平时没注意来着，夸你。但是我们本质上是假交往没错，现在传遍了社团，以后要怎么办？

钟辰乐  
2019年6月9日

钟辰乐，  
我想的是，以后的事以后再说。车到山前必有路，船到桥头自然直。

朴志晟  
2019年6月9日

朴志晟，  
先别他妈以后再说了，我弟跟你弟在校外跟混混们打了一架的事怎么办，我赶到地方的时候俩人被带到警局做笔录，这事被我妈知道就惨了。

钟辰乐  
2019年6月10日

钟辰乐，  
打了一架？你有没有事没受伤吧？他们俩呢受伤了吗？

朴志晟  
2019年6月10日

朴志晟，  
打架的又不是我怎么可能受伤？打架的是我弟，他们俩更不可能受伤。

钟辰乐  
2019年6月10日

钟辰雷同学，  
你今天实在是太帅了！本来走到胡同巷里，我以为刚配的眼镜完蛋了，幸亏有你在，真的很帅，有空可不可以教我打架。

和你同班的朴志星  
2019年6月10日

朴志星同学，  
谢谢你夸我帅，你换完发型之后也很帅，我意识到不是眼镜的问题，总之就是很帅。看在你很帅的面子上，我英雄救美救得很开心。  
打架这种事情不是教能学会的，需要实践出真知。不过你不用担心，以后放学跟我走，我罩着你。

和你同班的钟辰雷  
2019年6月10日

钟辰乐，  
别担心我把我爸找来了，他很开明不会计较这些的，更何况是混混们先找茬，志星和辰雷是受害者正当防卫。  
Ps你弟这么会打架，是你教给他的吗？

朴志晟  
2019年6月10日

朴志晟，  
谢谢叔叔，也谢谢你。打架不是教就能学会的，我们俩当年没少打所以已经是练家子了。辰雷不像志星是乖巧的孩子，他更要强一点，我也要强，所以小时候不懂事经常打架，现在没有了，我们俩是很亲的兄弟。

钟辰乐  
2019年6月11日

钟辰乐，  
很开心你告诉我这些，和弟弟的事情，很有趣，同时也感觉跟你变得更亲密了。还有其他的事吗，希望你能多和我讲一些。

朴志晟  
2019年6月12日

朴志星，  
不知道你有没有发现自己变帅之后在学校很受欢迎，昨天去便利店吃拉面的时候，听到隔壁班女生在夸之前没发现你很帅，现在才发现。下课的时候也是，现在你座位上总会三三两两围着几个人，看着你脸红着跟他们聊天的样子，我觉得很可爱，也有点……怎么说呢。  
朴志星，我们现在是朋友没错吧，我有点害怕你现在太受欢迎了被他们抢走。

钟辰雷  
2019年7月15日

辰雷，  
我们当然是朋友，你是我在学校里认识的第一个朋友，也是唯一的朋友，最真心的朋友。虽然现在也收获到了一些喜欢，但是最开始走向我，留在我身边并抓住了我的手的人，是你，也只有你。  
Ps你期末成绩提高了好多，从年纪倒数第二一下子飞跃到年纪倒数第五十九了，可以帮帮我吗？

朴志星  
2019年7月16日

志星，  
只有你这个说法，很开心你这么说，哈哈哈哈。  
成绩这回事，我有在努力，现在上课不再睡觉也不再打游戏了。暑假作业有点难，我打算把我哥抓过来给咱们两个人补习。  
啊……你现在见到他还会想到失恋的阴影吗？如果介意的话，就拜托拜托你哥。

钟辰雷  
2019年7月17日

钟辰乐，  
那个……给他们两个人的补习还是我来吧，感觉你会有点包袱。

朴志晟  
2019年7月20日

朴志晟，  
为什么这么说？志星不是说已经没关系了吗？我也觉得没关系了。

钟辰乐  
2019年7月21日

钟辰乐，  
要听实话吗？  
先答应我永远不会跟我绝交。

朴志晟  
2019年7月21日

辰雷，  
你哥和我哥这次吵架是因为我吗？我哥看起来也很生气的样子，之前从来没见过他生气，现在有点害怕，我也不敢去问他……  
对不起，感觉都是因为我太笨了，干脆变成一只猪好了。我好想变成猪啊，变成猪就可以每天吃吃睡睡，不需要这些压力了。

朴志星  
2019年7月22日

志星，  
跟你和我都没有关系，这是他们两个自己的事，让他们两个自己解决。  
而且你不笨，再说了笨又怎么了，长得帅的人可以不那么聪明，不然让别人怎么做人，这是我一直以来的人生座右铭。  
Ps变成猪会被杀掉，所以你不要变成猪。

钟辰雷  
2019年7月23日

辰雷，  
其实我有一点不懂，他们两个是接吻了对吧，前天我看到他们两个接吻了，但是为什么接过吻还会吵架呢？接过吻的人不是会更相爱吗？  
Ps既然你说不要，那我就不要变成猪了，感觉变成猪就没有办法跟你做朋友，有一点惋惜。

朴志星  
2019年7月23日

志星，  
我想了想，可能是因为他们俩吻技不太好，所以面子过不去发生了矛盾。  
Ps如果你实在想要变成猪的话，也没有关系，我还是会跟你做朋友，同时你也会是全世界最帅的猪。

钟辰雷  
2019年7月24日

辰雷，  
接吻还需要什么技巧，不就是两个人亲亲吗？  
Ps因为没有找到变成猪的方法，所以又不想变成猪了。

朴志星  
2019年7月25日

朴志星，  
接吻是要伸舌头的，这个我要怎么写信告诉你啊，算了你晚上在他们都睡了之后来后院一下。  
Ps不要变成猪，你本来的样子就很好，要爱自己。

钟辰雷  
2019年7月26日

钟辰乐，  
你今天还是不要跟我说话吗？我不就是有点吃醋志星之前跟你告白，所以不想你辅导他功课吗？假交往的主意是我的借口又怎样，淦啊，被你知道喜欢你的事真的很丢脸。但是我不想失去你这个朋友，我很在意你，很喜欢你，很喜欢你，很喜欢你，因为太喜欢你了所以说三遍。  
拒绝辰雷也不是因为我讨厌笨蛋，说到底你才是全天底下第一笨蛋，除了学习成绩很好，长得可爱，弹钢琴很帅，打篮球也很帅，除了这些你还有什么了不起的。  
钟辰乐天底下第一大笨蛋，但是我就是喜欢笨蛋怎么办。  
交往的提议是你出的，现在你转身就想跑，是不是太过分了点。  
Ps我建议你还是出来跟我商量一下怎么办，刚刚我在阳台看到你弟跟我弟笑嘻嘻地在接吻，吻了十分钟下来气喘吁吁！法式吻！我的天法式吻欸！我第二次吻你才几秒钟就被你推开轮了一拳，他们两个小东西在院子里法式吻！

朴志晟  
2019年7月29日

朴志晟，  
你他妈能不能给我点时间冷静和接受，认识了五年之前一起吃过饭一起睡过觉一起上过厕所的死党跟我告白了且接吻还他妈接了两次吻这件事。  
Ps他们俩的事是他们俩自己的事，他们俩要是互相喜欢，难不成我还要当王母棒打鸳鸯吗？到时候你弟又哭到半夜两点你忍心吗？

钟辰乐  
2019年8月1日

钟辰乐，  
对不起，如果时间可以倒流的话，我一定不会同意你的提议假交往，因为我知道喜欢这件事无法隐藏。如果可以重新选择，一定会把一切藏在心里，我不想失去你，我也不能失去你。朋友的身份也无所谓，淦，我自己都没意识到，我怎么会那么喜欢你。我会跟我爸商量，尽早从你家搬走，去店里住的也好出去找其他地方租房子住也好，随便。  
现在你可以讨厌我了。

朴志晟  
2019年8月3日

亲爱的辰雷，  
我哥和你哥这次冷战打了好久，今天听到我哥和我爸说他要搬走的事，怎么办？如果我哥要走的话，我肯定也要搬走，一个人在这里太不合适了点。  
他们两个人该不会要分手了吧。

朴志星  
2019年8月5日

志星，  
如果你哥要搬走的话，你一个人在这里也没有什么不合适，你现在是我的男朋友，这年头谈恋爱同个居怎么了，还是说你想赖账？

钟辰雷  
2019年8月5日

辰雷，  
不是啊，我们现在还小，说是同居有点……有点害羞来着……

朴志星  
2019年8月5日

哥，  
警告！警告！再次警告！  
你跟朴志晟火速复合不许分手！  
听到了吗！火速复合不许分手！不要影响到你亲爱的弟弟的初恋！不要影响拜托！

钟辰雷  
2019年8月5日

钟辰雷，  
我劝你谨言慎行。

钟辰乐  
2019年8月6日

哥，  
你是不是讨厌朴志晟，如果你讨厌他的话我帮你揍他一顿替你出气，虽然身高跟他差了点，但是单挑他一个人没问题，志星说不定还会跟我一起帮你揍他。

钟辰雷  
2019年8月7日

钟辰雷，  
你是不是皮痒了？大人的事你小孩子家的少插手，不准揍。

钟辰乐  
2019年8月7日

哥，  
你不讨厌朴志晟，不让我揍他，那就是你喜欢他咯？

钟辰雷  
2019年8月7日

钟辰雷，  
你才喜欢他你全家都喜欢他！

钟辰乐  
2019年8月7日

哥，  
我之前确实喜欢他，你忘了吗，我给他写过情书的，跟朴志星交往只是为了练习，如果你不喜欢他的话，我要继续追朴志晟了。  
如果真的爱你亲爱的弟弟我的话，请多多支持吧~

钟辰雷  
2019年8月8日

钟辰雷，  
你怎么就这么一心二用朝三暮四？你还有良心吗？就算是我们俩之前是假恋爱，名义上也是你哥哥的男友，我跟朴志晟还没分手只是暂时暂停，彼此冷静下来好好回想处理一下我们之间的关系，你就这么趁虚而入你真的有良心吗？你没有良心，你的良心都被隔壁Bella吃了，你能不能好好长一颗良心？

钟辰乐  
2019年8月9日

朴志星同学，  
好好管管你男朋友，别让他乱掺和，感谢。

钟辰乐  
2019年8月9日

哥，  
呵呵c，原来你们俩一开始真的是假交往，你直接对你亲爱的弟弟的初次暗恋对象下手，你有良心吗？你的良心隔壁Bella都不吃！你才没有良心你全家都没有良心！

钟辰雷  
2019年8月9日

哥，  
……辰雷和他哥在隔壁是吵起来了吗……他们该不会动手吧？

朴志星  
2019年8月9日

志星，  
算了吧，就算他们俩真的动手打起来了，就凭我跟你，我们两个能拉得开架吗？辰雷打架什么样你也见过了，至于辰乐……他是跆拳道黑带……  
出来吧，哥带你去吃冰淇淋，等哥搬走了，就没法给你买了。

2019年8月9日

哥，  
那个我有一个问题，为什么我们在同一间卧室里还要写邮件？

朴志星  
2019年8月9日

志星，  
1.怕打扰隔壁吵架  
2.作者需要告诉读者接下来的剧情  
总之快点出来，我在玄关等你。

朴志晟  
2019年8月9日

辰雷，  
我哥说不要打扰你们两个处理家事，带我去吃冰淇淋了，如果打不过的话给我打电话我回来给你扛揍。但是最好不要打架，辰乐哥是可以好好沟通的人，我觉得你也很好，表达能力很强，所以处理完快点过来，我们一起吃。

朴志星  
2019年8月9日

哥，  
朴志晟要搬出去了，就现在他收拾东西已经出门了，志星去送他顺便帮他一起搬家了，你看要怎么办。  
志晟哥虽然没我们志星那么帅但是也很受欢迎，等到他搬出去之后，大家都知道你们俩分手了，那些暗恋志晟哥的人现在全都要回来了，天天排队堵着志晟哥新家的门，到时候你怎么办？  
就算喜欢他也来不及了，那么多人喜欢他，他万一在你这儿失恋心碎，转头别人安慰他爱护他，然后他喜欢上别人了，那你怎么办你说是不是啊哥，你怎么办？  
虽然说爱情不是人生的必需品，但是我也算是有过点恋爱经验的人了，失恋真的蛮不好受的，志星当时也是，哭了两个小时啊我的天什么概念。哥你在外面总是装得很硬汉，别回家自己躲在被窝里偷偷哭，而且你跟志晟哥闹掰了，以后哭的话要跟谁打电话，总不能去找马克哥吧，马克哥大学那么辛苦，他一个人打几份工哪儿有时间听你哭诉啊……  
哥我还没说完你人呢？

钟辰雷  
2019年8月9日

辰雷，  
给你买了冰淇淋打包带回来了，不够的话我哥那里还有满满一大兜，他说他今天今天也很忧郁所以需要吃八个来抚平内心的伤痛。  
ps你跟辰乐哥说了什么啊，怎么我们一回来就看着他冲过来抱着我哥哭着说你别走。

朴志星  
2019年8月9日

志星，  
谢谢你的冰淇淋，我们走吧，趁他们两个没回来，把我哥的游戏机偷过来一起玩。

钟辰雷  
2019年8月9日

钟辰雷，  
你骗我，今晚别回卧室你回来我也不给你开门，客厅睡沙发去吧你。

钟辰乐  
2019年8月9日

辰雷，  
谢谢你。  
辰乐有跟我坐下来好好聊天，他一开始以为是恶作剧但其实不是的。我们一直以来都是好朋友，但是我也一直以来都很喜欢他，暗恋还真是一件蛮辛苦的事。  
现在心情好多了，冰淇淋不用吃八个了，六个就足够了。  
很抱歉一开始开玩笑喊你笨蛋，kk之前觉得你跟辰乐好像，我们两个互喊笨蛋习惯了，看到你下意识就说了。  
暑假作业还没动笔吧，别担心我会把辰乐叫过来，给你和志星两个人一起辅导的。^^

朴志晟  
2019年8月9日

辰雷，  
我把枕头拿过来了，打好了地铺，今晚陪你一起在客厅睡。

朴志星  
2019年8月9日

志星，  
我哥又给我开门了，他不想我跟你一起睡，怕闯祸。我有点没懂他在说什么，我跟你能闯什么祸，我们又不会打架。

钟辰雷  
2019年8月9日

辰雷，  
我昨天问了我哥，他说小孩子别问那么多，明明我们也没差几岁吧……  
我觉得是他们俩不懂我们，以为我们关系就像他们俩一样天天吵架。我们不会闯祸的对吧辰雷，以后也不会闯祸。

朴志星  
2019年8月10日

哥，  
自从你和辰乐哥上大学一起搬出去住了之后，叔叔和阿姨都很想你们，我跟辰雷也有点不习惯。最近过得还好吗？记得多吃一点，不要饿着也不要着凉。  
对了我跟辰雷今天聊天，我才知道我很久很久以前，说对辰乐哥在篮球场一见钟情的事，说起来有一点好笑，是因为当时我摘掉眼镜揉眼睛，篮球突然砸了过来，然后一个人一下子在我面前挡住了且接住了球，戴上眼镜的时候以为是在场上打比赛的辰乐哥，其实是在旁边看球的辰雷，他们两个太像了，我当时没认清楚。  
可能从一开始我一见钟情的对象就是辰雷，而不是辰乐哥。辰雷一开始喜欢的人是哥没错……虽然他和我说只是看到哥跳舞很帅就crush了，也不是真的就很喜欢，所以我最近报了街舞班，这样我应该就能比哥更帅了吧，哈哈哈。顺便老师夸我还蛮有天赋的，大概因为跟哥是亲兄弟所以才会这样吧。=3=  
啊，刚刚想起来，感觉很多大学生都要兼职，你和辰乐哥不要太辛苦，我这里攒了点零花钱，如果你缺钱的话我可以借给你。

你的弟弟朴志星  
2020年11月21日

朴志晟你帮我取一下外卖，我论文最后还有几个字等我敲完。

现在都快凌晨了，我早就取过了。你们工科生好辛苦，刚刚就说还有最后几个字，现在还有几个字，怎么那几个字总是敲不完。

完了完了这次真的完了。钟辰乐点了保存，关掉电脑从房间里出来，看到客厅里一团漆黑，正在想怎么回事，朴志晟端着插着蜡烛的蛋糕从厨房里出来放在餐桌上。

零点了，辰乐生日快乐。朴志晟说道，火焰在蜡烛上跳跃，也在朴志晟的眼睛里闪耀着，脸上带着笑脸：饿坏了吧，赶紧吹蜡烛许愿然后开吃吧。

你看我，忙得连生日都忘了。

没关系，我替你记得嘛。

钟辰乐一口气吹灭了所有蜡烛，朴志晟贴心地把客厅灯打开，等钟辰乐许愿结束，到微波里把热好的外卖取出来，饥肠辘辘的两个人终于开始吃饭。

叮咚一声，钟辰乐手机收到信息，他打开一看，笑着和朴志晟说是辰雷发过来祝他生日快乐。

志星今天也给我发消息了，啊不对，是昨天，问我们还好吗，如果没有钱的话他会把零花钱借给我们。

钟辰乐一听笑起来：那可得好好谢谢他，他太听话了没什么社会经验，之前三天两头被骗，能攒点钱不容易。

现在不是有辰雷在吗，辰雷在的话靠谱很多。

我也很靠谱。

确实，你靠谱才会提出假交往的提议，不然我们怎么顺理成章在一起。

呀，朴志晟你又翻旧账。

没有噢，没有翻旧账，只是忆往昔一下，毕竟我喜欢你喜欢得比较久。

没有，我比较久。

不是吧，连这也要争第一。

我确实比较久。钟辰乐眯着眼睛笑，只是那时候太小了，没想明白，但是确实是我比较久。

什么时候？朴志晟托着下巴看着他一脸不解。

不告诉你。

什么时候？呀呀呀，辰乐呀，你告诉我嘛。

什么时候呢，钟辰乐笑着回想，小学的参加的那个小天才俱乐部，明明是初次见面却好像一见如故，一起玩得很开心，分离的时候也恋恋不舍。合影一直留了很多年，到初中被分在同一个班，重逢成了朋友，到高中依然一个班。

一直都没能意识到自己的喜欢，一直相信着我们会一直在一起，直到意识到有一天会分开，才明白不可以，虽然还不习惯从朋友到恋人，但是从小到大习惯了在一起的人突然要分开这怎么可以呢。

就是这样的时候。

什么时候不重要，反正今年生日还可以跟你在一起，很开心，跟你成为朋友也，跟你交往也，总之很开心。

谢谢你哦志晟，认识你很开心。

我也是，很开心。

End  
8k  
20201121

①恶作剧之吻的设定 很多私设


End file.
